El Ejercito del Odio
by SanNanKnight
Summary: ¿Puede el odio nacer en el corazón de los ponis? Si la amistad es magia... es poder... ¿no pueden serlo los malos sentimientos como el odio también? Una cacería, secretos e intrigas, un país sumido en la mas profunda tristeza, un horror que nadie ha podido predecir y un poni hallado culpable del mas atroz de los crímenes: Un doble ponicidio real.
1. 1 Fugitivo

**El Ejercito del Odio**

**_Primer Acto: Cabos Sueltos_**

**1. Fugitivo**

Una noche oscura y una taberna. Una noche de luto, silenciosa, sin ningún ruido afuera como si algo estuviera perdido, faltante. Una taberna oculta y misteriosa, llena de rufianes, creaturas sombrías hablando en susurros.

Luna nueva. Oscura. Tétrica. Una luna ausente, extraviada. Una que parecía haber dado la espalda al mundo, un mundo sumido en una extraña tristeza que nadie sabía explicar. Que muchos querían negar, sobre todo en aquel lugar.

Una taberna perdida en una perdida aldea. Oculta, desaparecida. Nadie sabe realmente donde se encuentra el oscuro pueblo perdido de Hollow Shades y quienes han llegado a saberlo, prefieren olvidarlo. Es un pueblo evasivo, huidizo, edificado de dura madera oscura en lo profundo de un bosque antiguo, en cuyo crujir de ramas se escucha un distante quejido y se percibe un ancestral rencor, olvidado edades antes pero latente, persistente de alguna manera en el mundo.

Sus edificaciones, oscuras y enmohecidas, jamás han visto la luz del día. Hay quienes aseguran que aquellas viejas paredes, aquel pueblo de pesadilla y misterio cambia de lugar constantemente dentro del mismo bosque, que fue construido sobre las raíces y ramas de arboles antiguos, mas viejos que Equestria misma, y que cuando el momento llega, se levantan, arrancándose del suelo y andando, desaparecen.

En Hollow Shades, todos están perdidos. Aquellos que perdiendo el rumbo llegan ahí por error, o aquellos que deliberadamente no desean ser encontrados. Es por eso que ahí se debe entrar con precaución.

En Hollow Shades, hay ojos a cada momento espiando en las ventanas, y oídos dispuestos a robar los secretos que no mantengas bien guardados en tu boca. Ahí puedes enterarte de cosas y hacerte con posesiones raras y siniestras que en ningún otro lugar encontrarás.

En Hollow Shades encontrarás aquello que tenías perdido, pero sabe, potrillo, que si lo que buscas está en Hollow Shades es porque no es nada bueno.

La posada del pueblo es un lugar especialmente peligroso. Andando de frente por la calle principal, junto a la boticaria vudú, justo enfrente del fabricante de ataúdes vas a encontrarla. Ahí está oscuro y no se puede confiar nunca en nadie, ahí hay toda clase de alimañas:

Cambiaformas, sabuesos adamantinos, domadores de leñalobos, lizerinos, grifos maleantes, búfalos renegados, minotauros y survobichos.

Rara vez verás ponis, y cuando así sea, durarán poco.

Ningún poni quiere encontrarse nunca en Hollow Shades, es preferible estar perdido.

Pero hay algunos ponis forjados a la antigua, algunos ponis que relumbran por dentro con el fuego de reliquias olvidadas de tiempos anteriores. Son raros, difíciles, de ver, y la razón es que no se llevan bien con otros como ellos, y su choque es un cataclismo que los aniquila. Por eso es que se van extinguiendo uno a uno.

Ponis como estos van primero al lugar más peligroso, como la posada de Hollow Shades. Ponis como estos, creen que para caminar sobre cuchillas hay que plantar firme el casco sobre la parte más peligrosa, sobre el filo de la navaja, pues si se trata de evadirla, solo saldrá uno cortado.

La puerta del tugurio se abrió y a la derruida y oscura cantina entró un poni de estos.

Fue recibido por los murmullos distantes y las miradas discretas. Ojos verdes y amarillos, codiciosos y hambrientos quisieron en vano escrutar más allá del manto viejo, grueso y polvoriento que cubría el cuerpecillo cuadrúpedo del poni.

Parecía uno insignificante, diminuto. O lo era en comparación de los más grandes y valientes corceles, casi enormes como búfalos, que antes que él, se habían creído lo suficientemente valientes como para probar suerte en la posada de Hollow Shades. Esos grandes corceles, habían aprendido pronto que estaban equivocados. Todos ellos lo estaban.

Los cascos ligeros del recién llegado apenas si rosaron las duelas de madera dura y envejecida del bar de la posada, al tiempo que el interés de los demás en él se iba perdiendo. Cada uno volvía a sus asuntos, a sus murmullos y maquinaciones.

En la distancia, una envenenada plática despedía sus silenciosos gases de misterio como murmullos letales y secretos:

—¿Ya escuchaste lo que sucedió con las princesas? —masculló entre sus mandíbulas un sabueso adamantino.

—Prin-zzz-cesas, —respondió con desinterés un survobicho grande y ojeroso —¿qué hay que escuchar zzz-sobre ellas-zzz?

—Que están muertas —dijo su acompañante, un orgulloso Cambiaformas sentado a su lado.

—¿Muertas-zzz?

—Fritas, hechas polvo, kaboom, shazam, no más, adiós. —afirmó con sus entornados ojos verdiazules y un retorcido cuerno negro en su frente.

—Pero… crei que las-zzz princesas-zzz… eran… digo… tan terribles-zzz como solo ellas-zzz —atónito la regordeta alimaña no alcanzaba a entender, se estremeció con un escalofrio de pensar en el inmenso poder de las regentes del Reino Poni.

—Y lo eran. Una detonación mágica tremenda fue lo que las acabó —la voz grave del sabueso zanjó la cuestión. No tenía idea de que significaban las palabras "detonación mágica" ni sabía cómo se veía una, pero sabía que debía temblar al pensar en ella dado que aquello a lo que se referían había sido capaz de destruir a quienes eran posiblemente los seres mas poderosos de toda Equestria.

—Pero… ¿quién…? ¿Cómo…?

—Eso es un misterio —Aclaró el cambiaformas. —Los ponis se han mostrado muy herméticos al respecto. Canterlot es un festín de paranoia en estos momentos. Admito que es sabrosa al principio, pero después empalaga terriblemente.

El pavoroso ser se relamió los colmillos como si saboreara el miedo de un joven poni en su lengua, para después agregar, en un susurro especialmente venenoso y lleno de malicia.

—Por eso mismo… muchos piensan que fue traición. Que fue un poni, y uno de confianza el autor del… _ponicidio…_

Ponicidio. La taberna entera pareció demudarse de silencio ante la pronunciación de la abominable palabra. Hubo respiros, bufares, siseos y uno que otro crujir de algún hueso. Al final, el silencio se transformó en aquel murmullo inteligible que se describe solo como "cada uno en su plática".

Una vela. Con gentil chasquido bajo la mesa y un resplandor, en la mesa del recién llegado poni se había encendido una vela. La lucecilla crepitaba insegura sobre el pabilo, mientras que su brillo iluminaba un desgastado pergamino. Sobre el viejo sustrato se dibujaban líneas, trazos y letras que trataban de formar un mapa.

Un casco firme siguió algunas líneas al tiempo que un par de ojos ocultos en la sombra de una capucha leyeron en silencio algunos pasajes escritos sobre el mismo mapa.

Total concentración, tranquilidad. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

¡Blam!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un enorme y peludo bufalo entró en la posada. Varias plumas le decoraban la cabeza, su pelaje canoso estaba manchado por la mugre y el sudor, y sobre sus hombros llevaba la correa de cuero que sostenía una bolsita.

—¡El correo, renacuajos! —gruñó sonoramente la enorme bestia, y sacando de su morral un pedazo de papel, lo clavó usando una tachuela, con un fuerte golpe de su pezuña en la pared junto a la puerta de la posada, haciendo retumbar todo el lugar.

Pocos reaccionaron ante la noticia, pero los de más cerca entornaron los ojos, y la voz estridente de un grifo se escuchó en todo el lugar anunciando con una mezcla de admiración y desconcierto:

—¡Es… _el poni_!

El sonar de varias sillas al arrastrar por el suelo rasgó el silencio. Grandes y pequeños, todos los asistentes al bar se acercaron a contemplar el cartel. Solo una silla quedó inmóvil, y un par de ojos permanecieron analizando un vejo mapa.

En efecto era _el poni_. Dibujada con maestría y coloreada para dar una mejor referencia, la ilustración estaba acompañada por la leyenda en grandes letras rojas:

"SE BUSCA"

Y continuaba en la parte de abajo:

"Se ofrece una recompensa de 13,500 bits (o su equivalente en gemas) a quien provea alguna información que lleve a la captura de este fugitivo. El Consejo de Hechiceras de la Corte de Canterlot"

Los murmullos aumentaron, conforme los interesados se apretujaban en torno al retrato del prófugo. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

—Mírenlo, no parece peligroso siquiera. Pensé que sería enorme como un búfalo y tendría dientes afilados de dragón… —dijo alguno, un diminuto reptil que aprecia como una especie de aplanada rana parlante.

—¿Quien dice que no lo es y no los tiene? —respondió otro, un changeling de ojos apagados —En la imagen no se ve de cuerpo entero y no está sonriendo… ¡De seguro tiene una aterradora sonrisa de maniaco!

—¡No es más que un insignificante poni! ¡El asesino del Sol y la Luna, no es más que un burdo poni de tierra! —gritó alocado un tercero, un enorme minotauro con un parche en un ojo.

—¡Pero miren sus ojos! No es normal. ¡Observen sus enormes y aterradores ojos vacíos! —Señaló con horror un lizerino anciano.

—Grandísimo zoquete —lo corrigió un joven grifo que volaba sobre la multitud —no son sus ojos, es que está usando anteojos…

Y de pronto…

—¿A dónde vas forastero? ¿Acaso no quieres ver el retrato del matador de tus princesas…? —un corpulento sabueso arranco de la pared el cartel, y sosteniéndolo en su enorme garra, lo mostró frente a la encapuchada cabeza del poni que, al escuchar referirse a él, hizo alto total de sus cuatro piernas.

Se había levantado de su silla, y tan silencioso como había entrado, había puesto cascos a la obra para salir de ese lugar en total discreción y mutismo. Su ejecución no había sido tan limpia dado que ya alguien había notado su intento.

—Anda, dale una mirada. Tal vez es algún amigo tuyo… ¿o es que vas ya a cobrar la recompensa? —lo hostigó el enorme animal, al ver que el corcel aparaba la vista y buscaba continuar su camino hacia la salida.

Los ojos de todo el bar estaban sobre él. Pronto, el misterio se resolvería aun en la cabeza de los más obtusos, y para entonces sería tarde. Para entonces, no solo toda la Guardia Real de Canterlot estaría tras sus huesos, sino que todos estos parias, mercenarios y malvivientes se lanzarían contra él para entregarlo…

¿Acaso el anuncio decía que debían entregarlo vivo o en una pieza?

Que descuido, habían olvidado ponerlo. No cabía duda que era un error debido a la premura. Estaba completamente seguro de que Shining Armor pagaría la recompensa, él mismo y con el dinero de su propia alforja con tal de ponerle los cascos encima. Y Rainbow Dash pagaría el doble de esa cantidad con tal de permitirle ser la primera en darle su merecido. De eso no había duda.

Ya no era tiempo de estar pensando en detalles. Ese lugar ya no era seguro para él. Bueno, o cuando menos lo era mucho menos que antes.

Pero no había ya tiempo para pensar, las cosas se habían puesto hostiles.

Con un rugido, el enorme brazo del sabueso adamantino lanzo al aire el anuncio de "Se busca" y se dispuso a propinar un furioso golpe a la cabeza del poni que lo observaba quieto y analítico.

Quieto. Así estaba todo para él. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, con las miradas morbosas de todos los asistentes de aquel antro fijas en su figura y el rostro malencarado de su enorme atacante contraído en un grito salvaje que buscaba intimidarle.

Se tomaría solo un décimo de segundo para observar y pensar. Pero dentro de su mente, un décimo podía demorar una eternidad. Observar y meditar. Los detalles son lo mas importante.

"Mi oponente…" se dijo "Un sabueso adamantino. Fornido y violento. Entre 55 y 65 años de perro, altura de por lo menos treinta y un cascos. Castaño, de quijada prominente y uñas rotas y amarillentas, denotan ligero envenenamiento por metales como resultado de trabajar en las minas. La complexión de los mineros es muy desproporcionada: hombros anchos, caderas angostas, no son buenos guardando el equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras, mucho menos en movimiento. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, debe tener sordera en el oído derecho, tal vez debido a la explosión de dinamita casera durante sus años más jóvenes. Si lo hago caer sobre su lado derecho, difícilmente se levantará en un buen rato…"

"Por lo tanto…"

"Plan de acción: Barrida delantera sobre la pierna de apoyo, patada conjunta trasera sobre la parte anterior de la quijada y carga de cuerpo con sobre su costado izquierdo. Resultado del análisis: 86% de probabilidades de escape ileso, mas menos margen de error… siempre y cuando afuera no sean cigarras lo que escucho cantar."

Se acabó el tiempo.

El lugar volvió a moverse entorno y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Pero no _lo suficientemente _rápido.

¡Fum! ¡Plam! ¡Bum!

El cuerpo pesado del sabueso adamantino cayó cuan largo era golpeándose el costado derecho de la cabeza en el suelo. Pocos pudieron notar la rapidez con que el diminuto poni le había propinado tres bien colocados golpes que parecían perfectamente premeditados.

No habían sido buenos golpes. No habían sido golpes fuertes, el sujeto nisiquiera parecía armado, pero era como si la fuerza apenas necesaria del poni hubiera golpeado a su rival justo en el lugar adecuado, para hacerlo caer cuan alto era.

¡Que improbable! Parecía que una mariposa había derrotado a un elefante.

Pero no hubo tiempo de otra demostración. Los agiles cascos del forastero encapuchado le permitieron saltar sobre su inerte atacante que se dolía del oído en el suelo, y aunque no hubo nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, un grito infundió valor en los presentes y salieron disparados todos como balas a la persecución de aquel peculiar forajido.

Tan enclenque y aun así tan peligroso. Tan diminuto, pero aun así tan versátil. Tan insignificante, y sin embargo tan poderoso. O por lo menos debía serlo si logró causar la detonación mágica que borro de la faz de Equestria a las Princesas del Sol y la Luna.

Su hazaña era su maldición. Su fama, su perdición. Él jamás buscó que conocieran su nombre o que su imagen fuera vista en todos los rincones del Reino Poni. No, él solo quería una pacífica vida en su herrería en Ponyville, con amaneceres oliendo a flores de azar, atardeceres del color del arcoíris y noches arrulladas por el golpear del martillo y el crepitar del horno de fundición.

Pero ahora todo estaba perdido y solo pensar en _aquellas seis ponis_ hacia que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Ahora, cuando los ponis se levantaran por la mañana en todo el reino, si algo nacía en sus corazones que no fuera sofocado por la tristeza y el luto por sus difuntas regentes, sería el odio… ¿podía ser? Si, tal vez. Si eran capaces de amar, ¿porque no de odiar? Un desprecio y una sed de venganza… de justicia, contra el infame que les arrebató a sus amadas princesas.

Una sed de ver castigado al infame Burning Spades.

Pero prefería no pensar en eso. Esperaba poder pasar la noche tranquila en Hollow Shades, pero ya no podría ser. Tendría que seguir a todo galope, incansable, esperando que el agua de una cascada lavara sus pisadas.

Había estudiado el mapa y memorizado los versos que describían un oculto pasaje por entre las ruidosas aguas de las Cataratas del Neighara a la luz de su titilante vela antes de que se conociera su identidad y todoponi pusiera un precio a su cabeza.

Sus cascos tronaron sonoros sobre las raíces nudosas de los árboles que se alejaban hacia el norte, para salir del bosque y más allá. Esperaba que nada se cruzara en su camino, que las fuerzas invisibles que dormitaban silenciosas en aquel bosque primigenio no notaran su presencia, esperaba no despertar a los guardianes de las peñas y que los horrores de la noche lo juzgaran insignificante e indigno de darle un fin horrible.

Esperaba que en la noche silenciosa, pudiera encontrar la paz que tanto extrañaba en aquel mundo, mientras, arriba en lo alto, la luna nueva continuaba su camino por el cielo, antes de ocultarse y dar paso a un nuevo amanecer reinado por un sol muerto.


	2. 2 Amigos por Correspondencia

**2. Amigos por Correspondencia**

Llovía.

El constante sonido del cantar de las gotas de agua al caer y lavar la tristeza del mundo arrullaba suavemente a Twilight Sparkle.

Pero _aquella noche no llovía._

_Aquella noche_, fue quieta, seca y oscura.

Además, _aquella noche_ la biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre.

Twilight la había visto en sus mejores días. Una enorme y alta torre de piedra blanca, edificada en el interior de una montaña. Sus partes mas altas sobresalían de entre el peñasco tremendo, con la majestuosidad de una ajuga de blanco y oro.

Dentro, existía una ciudad entera de libros, que se apilaban por millares en estanterías de madera hermosamente cuidada. Una enorme sala redonda, con suficientes anaqueles como para crear un laberinto, pero tan ordenada y aseada, que encontrar un tomo de referencia, cuando se conocía el método de acomodo oficial, tomaba unos cuantos segundos de búsqueda solamente.

Todo eso lo había notado Twilight la primera vez que puso sus pies en la Torre de la Biblioteca de la Colección Real.

Pero, _aquella noche_, todo era un desastre.

Una oscuridad siniestra se agolpaba en los rincones. No había luz alguna, sino solo aquella que se filtraba desde afuera proyectada por una luna llena, viva. Afuera, reinaba el gentil abrazo de la Princesa de la Noche, pero dentro, en la altura insondable de la torre, todo era penumbra, al grado que era imposible distinguir donde quedaba el techo, sino que la biblioteca parecía abrirse con una elevación infinita a un cielo negro, sin estrellas.

Todo era borroso, confuso, extraño.

Los cascos de Twilight rosaron el suelo de piedra inseguros, moviendo temerosa y desconcertada su mirada en todas direcciones. Tenia miedo, _aquella noche_ lo había tenido también, pero ahora era mas grande. _Aquella noche _no sabia lo que sucedería y eso la asustaba. Ahora sabia exactamente lo que vendría y eso la aterraba mas.

Pero pronto vino la paz. Una tranquilidad blanca y pura, resplandeciente y desbordante de luz emanada del pelaje que cubría la figura esbelta de Su Majestad, la Princesa Celestia, que apareció delante de la joven alicornio, con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos gentiles, y esa sonrisa de orgullo y cariño innegable que Twilight había visto tantas veces en su mentora.

No alcanzaba a ver a la Princesa Luna, pero sabia que también estaba ahí.

—Twilight… mi querida Twilight…—se escuchó la voz de la princesa. —Me siento tan contenta y orgullosa de ti.

Su voz era amable y cariñosa, y los ojos purpúreos de Twilight se llenaron de lagrimas al verla.

Pero pronto un extraño silbido comenzó a retumbar en los oídos de la bibliotecaria. Un zumbido que empezó como algo distante, pero comenzó a crecer dentro de su cabeza, volviéndose, primero sumamente molesto y después insoportable.

La mirada de la alicornio purpura se volvió borrosa, y la silueta de la Princesa Celestia se transformó en una mancha de luz brillante en sus ojos, pero aun sobre el silbido, pudo seguir escuchando su amable voz:

—Tu eres, mi querida alumna, de lo mas hermoso de mi vida —una imagen nubló los ojos de Twilight, una imagen extraña, ajena, con aire distante, como proveniente de miles de años al pasado.

Era la imagen de un corcel, de pelaje clarísimo, brillante como el pálido oro puro y una larga crin al viento, como los risos igualmente dorados del sol de verano. Su cuerpo relumbraba puesto a la luz de día, como si llevara encima una armadura, límpida como un espejo, y al viento matutino, su melena ondeaba al compás de un estandarte con la insignia del Sol de Verano, acompañada de una capa blanca puesta sobre sus hombros.

—Se fuerte, mi pequeña Twilight. Se sabia. Estoy convencida… —la voz de Su Majestad se estaba volviendo cada vez mas distante y amortiguada, opacada por el creciente silbido en los oídos de Twilight —de que te convertirás en la princesa que Equestria necesita en su hora mas oscura…

Y al pronunciar estas palabras, todo sonido cesó. Y después de un instante aterradoramente largo de incertidumbre y miedo…

"Por favor, que no suceda" suplicaba Twilight Sparkle con los ojos bellos anegados de lagrimas "Por favor… que no vuelva a suceder…"

…sucedió.

El rugido de un dragón enfurecido no habría sonado tan fuerte. Con un bramido atronador, la silueta de la Princesa Celestia se desdibujó borrada como el humo del incienso apurado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, al tiempo que una luz tan intensa que lastimaba los ojos, deslavó la imagen del hermoso corcel dorado en la mente de Twilight, deformándolo, como si su pelaje ardiera consumido en las llamas de aquella luz infernal, tornándose rojo y su cabello se secara transformándose en gris, y su cuerpo adelgazara enflaqueciendo sobre sus huesos, volviéndose pequeño y delgado.

Al voltear su rostro a ver a Twilight, aquel poni usaba gafas.

—…orre… Twi…

Estaba ensordecida por el rugido, confundida y asustada. Tenia miedo y estaba triste. Sentía un par de cascos aferrados a sus hombros, sacudiéndola.

—¡Twilight! ¿me escuchas?… corre… ¡Twilight! —le gritaba desesperado Burning Spades, mientras la torre se partía, derrumbada con la fragilidad de un castillo de naipes, bañada en aquella luz blanca, que transformó en un abominable destello verdoso.

La Gran Biblioteca crujió y se desplomó, sepultando con ella aquellos valiosísimos libros en cuyo interior estaba toda la sabiduría del mundo de los ponis.

Twilight lloraba, pero no eran los preciosos tomos que habían sido enviados al olvido lo que la entristecía, sino que, junto con ellos, había contemplado a dos de las ponis que mas había amado en su vida, ser borradas de la faz de la existencia.

Twilight despertó, y esa noche si llovía.

Se encontraba en su casa, su hogar. La Biblioteca local de Ponyville ubicada dentro del tronco de un grueso árbol.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. No vio la luna y de alguna manera le dio gusto. Mirar hacia el sol aquellos días le daba una enorme tristeza. Se pasó la cuartilla de la pierna delantera por el rostro y comprobó que en efecto, había vuelto a llorar dormida.

Miro hacia el interior de la habitación y los ronquidos acompasados de Spike la tranquilizaron, pero entendió que difícilmente podría volver a dormir.

Se bajó de su cama y acomodó con cuidado sus cuatro pantuflas sobre sus cascos. Pasó junto a la canastita de su asistente dragón, y mirándolo con ternura, sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas de nuevo, así que apartó la vista, salió por la puerta y descendió por la escalera de madera, excavada en el tronco del árbol, hasta la biblioteca.

Se encontraba extrañamente desordenada. Algunos libros se apilaban en torres, por aquí y por allá, llenando la mesa de madera, acompañados de plumas, trozos de pergamino y algunos tinteros. Estaba a oscuras. La luna nueva no proveía de la suficiente luz que se filtrara por la ventana para poder ver con claridad el interior del recinto.

Twilight Sparkle bajó, iluminando tenuemente su camino con la luz de su cuerno mágico, y al posar sus cascos enfundados en sus acolchadas pantuflas, su camisón de noche no la cubrió del frio tanto como ella esperaba.

Estaba helando y donde mas lo resentía era sobre sus alas.

No tenia mucho tiempo usándolas, y aun no se acostumbraba bien a manejarlas. A veces aun se sorprendía de encontrarlas sobre su espalda, o se despertaba sobresaltada preguntándose de quien serían, solo para recordar que había dejado de ser hace algún tiempo una unicornio, para unirse a las escazas filas de los alicornios.

Filas que estaban menguadas y de luto por la perdida de sus mas celebres integrantes…

Pero estaba pensando en sus alas. Debía alejarse de ese otro pensamiento.

Sus alas que le parecían torpes y desaliñadas a veces, emplumadas como las de los pegasos, pero en ella las sentía extrañas, como sobrantes, no aerodinámicas y naturales como en el ágil cuerpo de Rainbow Dash.

En noches frías como esta, no solo no la ayudaban a calentarse, sino que sentía un extraño frio en los huesos de sus alas que se le contagiaba al resto del cuerpo.

"_Es natural_" recordó Twilight que le dijo _el doctor_ en una de sus cartas "_de donde vengo, algunos, después de alguna intervención complicada, sobre todo en sus cabezas, desarrollan síndromes en que sienten como si sus miembros no les pertenecieran, como si fueran ajenos…"_

»_"A nadie allá le han crecido alas, como a usted, señorita Sparkle, pero me supongo que es una sensación similar. No es que, como me ha contado usted, sea algo muy común aquí tampoco."_

Eso fue lo que, amistosamente, añadió _el doctor_ en una de sus cartas.

Cartas que se hallaban guardadas celosamente en el cajón de mas abajo del escritorio personal de Twilight. Solo una, la más reciente, se encontraba extendida sobre la superficie lisa del mueble.

Escrita en tinta muy oscura y densa, con una caligrafía angulosa y apretada, aunque de trazos largos, extendidos y adornados sobre una hoja de papiro muy blanca. Aquella era la misiva numero veinticuatro que aquel misterioso poni escribía a la recién coronada princesa en los últimos cuatro meses. Twilight lo sabía, no solo porque llevaba una cuenta escrupulosa de su correspondencia, sino porque el doctor, igual o más escrupuloso, numeraba cada una de sus cartas en la parte superior, como si llevara un minucioso conteo o un registro específico.

"_En mi tierra, solían llamarme doctor"_ le escribió en su primera carta _"aunque no tengo dicho titulo en ninguna rama de la medicina. Mi especialidad es la Física Teórica."_

"_Bien, doctor, pero ¿cual es tu nombre?"_ respondía la alicornio en parte de su siguiente carta _"¿Física? ¿En que consiste?"_

"_Mi nombre… no puedo recordarlo. Creo que es una de las cosas que _perdí_"_ el doctor solía hablar mucho de aquello que _había perdido_, cuando abandonó su tierra para llegar a Equestria _"aquí, me hago llamar Greycoat."_

_»"La Fisica es, de donde vengo, la ciencia que se encarga del estudio del todo. La naturaleza, el universo mismo, en sus componentes mas básicos y sus fuerzas intrínsecas, el comportamiento de todo cuanto existe, sus causas, consecuencias y todas sus interacciones, orígenes y finales, son el estudio de dicha ciencia." _

Twilight maravillada, le hizo saber sus impresiones al responder en su siguiente misiva:

"_¡Entonces… es como la Teoría General de la Magia! El estudio de las fuerzas naturales subyacentes que controlan y operan en todo. ¡Es mi asignatura favorita!"_

"_Entiendo que nuestros… entendimientos del mundo son distintos"_ dijo diplomático el doctor Greycoat por respuesta _"lo que ustedes entienden como magia, para nosotros, se explica a través de leyes físicas, aunque, admito que, según han revelado mis observaciones, muchas de ellas operan de manera muy distinta en este, su reino"._

El doctor Greycoat era un personaje misterioso. Fue el quien se contactó con Twilight por primera vez, en una discreta misiva que le llegó por medio del correo postal de Ponyville. En aquel entonces la caligrafía del doctor lucia mas bien escueta, irregular, excesivamente grande y trémula, aunque conservaba todos los rasgos característicos en ella, y estaba escrita en la misma tinta negra y muy densa.

"_He decidido comunicarme con usted, porque ha llegado a ser de mi conocimiento su fama como una de las mentes mas agudas y audaces de todo este reino. Su intelecto es bien conocido y su deseo de ayudar y buen corazón son prácticamente legendarias en las regiones aún más alejadas de Equestria." _

_»"Por tal, me dirijo a usted, humildemente, no como un emisario de una tierra distante, o como un embajador, ni siquiera como un miembro distinguido de una civilización ajena. No, me presento ante usted como un exiliado, un desposeído y un vagabundo. Yo y los que conmigo vienen, mis hermanos de raza, somos refugiados. Vivimos extraviados, solos y confinados en su reino como inmigrantes sin autorización."_

_»"Si bien, busco apelar a su compasión, no busco que sienta usted lastima de nosotros pero si me siento obligado a decirle toda la verdad: Somos las victimas de una catástrofe de proporción cósmica. Un experimento que en nuestra tierra natal salió terriblemente mal y que como consecuencia nos trajo a este su reino, pero sin ninguna pista ni posibilidad de poder salir ni volver a nuestro hogar."_

_»"Entiéndanos, señorita Sparkle, y apiádese de un grupo numeroso de almas cuyo único crimen fue buscar la verdad sobre la manera en que esta constituido su universo, embarcándonos en un viaje de descubrimiento de una verdad que era y sigue siendo, mas grande que nosotros mismos, un conocimiento existencial que todo ser pensante en algún punto de la existencia debe buscar…"_

_»"¿Eso nos hace dignos del exilio? ¿Por eso debemos padecer lejos de nuestros seres queridos, en un lugar que no es el nuestro, presas de la constante incertidumbre día y noche? No me malentienda, no niego que su reino es hermoso y su tierra un lugar de ensueño, pero no es nuestro hogar, no es nuestro sitio, y aunque similares en algunos puntos, puedo garantizarle que usted y yo venimos de mundos muy distintos."_

_»"Puede usted sentirse libre de responder a mi misiva, y le estoy infinitamente agradecido de antemano por su atención, por su tiempo y por la ferviente nobleza de su alma. Si así bien le parece, estaría honrado de que concretásemos, en un futuro próximo, una entrevista en persona. ¿Qué opina usted?"_

_»"No tiene nada de que asustarse, aunque suene increíble y halla dicho que somos seres que distan diametralmente de todo cuanto es conocido para cualquier poni, en apariencia y en este reino, somos tal cual como uno de ustedes, a la semejanza de un poni de tierra, como suelen llamarlos."_

_»"Me despido esperando la fortuna le sonría amablemente como supongo lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Sinceramente suyo. Doctor Greycoat." _

La joven princesa quedó pasmada, no solo por la tremenda revelación y fantástica (aunque también muy triste) historia del doctor, así que, no sin un poco de recelo pero con mucha mas curiosidad, decidió responder a la misiva y, con el tiempo, se hizo costumbre que ambos intercambiaran correspondencia de manera periódica, habito que realizo con una inmensa discreción.

Aquella desconfianza que Twilight sintió primeramente hacia el extraño autor de aquellas cartas, se transformó, a lo largo de cuatro meses, en inseguridad, lo que la motivó a no compartir su amistad por correspondencia con el doctor con el resto de sus amigas, ni aun, con la Princesa Celestia en ninguna de sus cartas.

"Cuando finalmente, encuentre la manera de ayudar al doctor Greycoat y sus hermanos para que vuelvan a casa, podré informarle a Su Majestad de otra importante lección aprendida sobre la Magia de la Amistad" pensaba y se guardaba una vez mas su secreto postal.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento, cuando _aquella noche_ sucedió.

"_Puedo notar un dejo de tristeza en su ánimo, señorita Sparkle. Usted, normalmente es jovial y desborda buen animo, pero en su ultima carta, incluso en la forma de los trazos de sus letras, puedo notar claramente una afectación en sus emociones. Espero haberle demostrado a lo largo de este tiempo que puede confiar en mi"_ le animó a contárselo el doctor.

A lo que Twilight dijo a toda respuesta:

"_Lo que sucede, doctor Greycoat, no es para nada un secreto. De hecho, se ha hecho publico por todo el reino, y tal vez se debe al aislamiento que padece usted y su comunidad que no se hayan enterado"_

_»"El asunto es… que dos ponis para mi muy importantes, fallecieron hace menos de una semana. Lo inesperado de su muerte, así como la inmensa importancia de Nuestras Princesas, es lo que me tiene, no solo a mí, sino a todoponi a lo largo del reino, consternados y entristecidos"_

_»"Se que tal vez comprende el dolor que sentimos, pues no dudo que hayan experimentado algunos de ustedes en carne propia el dolor de perder a algún ser amado, en especial cuando se trata de sus nobles y queridos gobernantes ¿o me equivoco?"_

La carta de Twilight venia manchada con gotitas a lo largo del pergamino y algunas letras se habían desdibujando cuando una lagrima se posaba sobre ellas ligera, disolviendo la tinta sobre el sustrato.

Cuando la respuesta a esa carta llegó, en ella el doctor animaba a Twilight a no concentrarse en la tristeza del deceso de su mentora y su hermana, sino en guardar en su corazón con cariño los buenos recuerdos que con ella tenia y a valorar con renovados bríos la vida del resto de sus amistades y familiares que aun tenia.

Era gentil, diplomático, considerado, sumamente culto y correcto al momento de escribir. Sin duda, una mente calculadora y bien educada, pero afligida y consumida por el deseo de llevar de vuelta a sus congéneres que con él compartían el exilio en Equestria.

Aunque Twilight Sparkle había investigado diligentemente, toda razón y respuesta la evadía y no era capaz de ver la luz al final del oscuro túnel que la cuestión de aquellos pobres ponis atrapados suponía.

Lo único que ella podía hacer, era tratar de aminorar y responder las dudas que el doctor le hacia llegar a través de sus cartas, incrementando con sus contestaciones el conocimiento que aquellos huéspedes poseían del mundo poni.

La siguiente carta de Twilight le informó al doctor que había sido llamada a presentarse a la ceremonia fúnebre de las Princesas del Sol y de la Luna en Canterlot, como estudiante de Su Majestad y Princesa Vigente del Reino de Equestria. Ella estaba renuente y le explico como a pesar del apoyo de sus amigas, no se sentía cómoda al asistir.

"_Mis amigas comparten mi dolor, pero están tan afligidas como yo misma. Creo que haciéndonos compañía en un viaje tan triste, no hacemos mas que aumentar nuestra pena. Además, será una ceremonia solemne y muy lamentable, y solo yo tengo la obligación de asistir por la corona que ostento. No quisiera someter a ninguna de ellas a ese sufrimiento."_

El tiempo había pasado ya, y la noche de lluvia en que los desconcertantes recuerdos de _aquella noche _ahuyentaron el sueño de la bibliotecaria de Ponyville, la respuesta a esa ultima correspondencia se encontraba dispuesta sobre el escritorio, pues había llegado apenas unas horas antes.

"_Si tal es el caso"_ leía la joven princesa en la apretada y estilizada letra del doctor _"permítame a mi acompañarla en este penoso trance. Le servirá a usted para no sentirse comprometida por el sentimiento que la une a sus amigas y a mi para conocer un poco mas de la cultura de su reino, sin mencionar del honor de acompañarle a tan eminente celebración"_

El leer aquellas palabras dejó a la bibliotecaria admirada nuevamente, como la primera carta en la que el doctor le revelase su naturaleza ajena a este mundo.

¿Ir con él al funeral de las Princesas en Canterlot?

Pero… ¿qué dirían las chicas? ¿y Spike? Twilight le dio la vuelta a la habitación cuan grande era evitando pisar los libros que poblaban el piso de la biblioteca.

Al final, debió admitir que esas interrogantes no la afligían mas que los nervios de finalmente conocer cara a cara a aquel poni con quien había trabado tan buena amistad pero que no había visto jamás en su vida.

Un poni que podía ser, en realidad, la mas extraña, impredecible y peligrosa creatura que jamás conoció.

Pero que a pesar de todo, le parecía en extremo _fascinante_.

Decidida, justo cuando la lluvia de afuera comenzaba a aminorar, hizo brillar su cuerno y encantando la pluma, la hizo levitar fuera del tintero y atrajo hacia la superficie de la mesa un trozo grande y cuadrado de pergamino.

Miro afuera, hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se veían tristes y agrisadas y la luna nueva comenzaba a asomar su rostro inánime y desolado por entre las nubes.

Algo hacia falta en aquel paisaje, una leve y tímida columna de humo no se elevaba aquella noche viniendo de una chimenea de donde tampoco surgía el golpear de un martillo. Ese humo y ese martillo tenían ya mas de una semana ausentes, desde que _aquella noche _sucediera.

Pero la claridad del cielo o el silencio de la noche no la distrajo. Tenia su mente enfocada en elegir las palabras con las que respondería a la sugerencia del doctor.

No debía sonar demasiado emocionada al decirle que _si_.


End file.
